Every day millions of people eat out at restaurants all over the world. For many customers, it's a common task to scan the restaurant menu to look for those menu items that meet their predetermined dietary preferences. Such preferences could include total calories, cholesterol, price, ingredients (for those with allergies) etc. Also, for those individuals travelling to foreign countries it is common to have to translate menu items or ingredients.
These tasks can be very time consuming. Looking over numerous menu options that are not applicable to a patron can be frustrating. Additionally, for some consumers, medical conditions, such as high-blood pressure, high cholesterol, etc. may dictate that the consumer avoid certain ingredients. Thus, eating in a foreign country can be unnecessarily dangerous.